


Verity, I Know Thee

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Aphrodisiacs, Creampie, Dubious Consent, Hint of Keith/Other - Freeform, Kabeshiri, M/M, Omorashi, Other, Outdoor Sex, Stuck In A Hole, Watersports, Whichever you prefer here, afab language, trans keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Living on the space whale has brought with it a lot of adventures and even more surprises.But Keith never saw this one coming.
Relationships: Keith/Keith's Wolf (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 291
Collections: Anonymous





	Verity, I Know Thee

They’ve been on the space whale for over a year now and it shows.

The wolf, who used to barely reach the bottom of Keith’s knees, is now easily past his hip, standing tall and proud. Every time Keith looks at him he feels a spark of affection, of success that his friend is doing so well, so happy, and that all the love and care he gave him has come around, present as a physical progress.

Keith himself has grown too. He’s still thin and wiry, nowhere near Shiro’s or Hunk’s level of muscular, but it shows much more on his taller frame. He’s shorter than Krolia still, and part of him knows he probably always will be, but he’s definitely taller than Lance now so the satisfaction is warm. His growth, unlike the wolf’s, is much less physical but he smiles more easily now.

He’s sporting a smile right now, light and airy as he and the wolf walk through the blue section of trees. Sticks snap beneath his feet and his furry companion bites at a flying bug Keith doesn’t know the name of. There’s a soft whistling of wind in his ear, playful, and it ruffles his longer hair against his cheek, against his jaw. He aches now, more than ever, for a hair tie and honestly he thinks that’ll be the first thing he looks for when they return from the whale. Whenever that may be.

Keith has never known how annoying long hair can get and he has a growing admiration for Allura more than ever. He doesn’t understand how the Princess can walk around with hers down all day, free and wildly neat as her’s is.

He tugs at his hair, uselessly pushing his bangs back and tucking a strand behind his ear that immediately slides in front of it again. With a sigh, he gives up quickly and continues to walk.

The wolf, having lost the bug, must see something up ahead because he barks and rushes forward. Keith chuckles, not at all worried for him. They know pretty much every inch of this whale by now, long days of exploring making their eyes and feet familiar with it, and while he doesn’t know where the wolf is going exactly, he doesn’t think there should be too much trouble up ahead.

When he clears a path of trees, popping out the side of them into a clearing, he finds the wolf sniffing at a cluster of rocks. There’s a hole in them that fascinates him, the wolf sticking his head through them. He wiggles around, jerking his head in a space Keith can’t see, before whining and popping back out, looking at Keith with big, pitiful eyes. His tail wags rapidly enough to shake his whole rear.

Laughing, he steps up to him and ruffles the wolf’s fur, his ears twitching against his rough palm.

“Let’s see what ya got.” Keith crouches, his knees creaking loudly. He peers into the hole, his slimmer body making it easier than the wolf’s thick neck had, and sees a small patch of flowers inside, far in the back. Distantly, Keith can admit that they are beautiful. They’re a bright, bright pink, with red specks dotting them and little white buds peaking out. The curve of the petals are a bit strange, bit alien, as everything up here really is.

He looks back at the wolf, who whines and shuffles his feet, jerking towards the flowers with a lagging tongue.

“Really?” He asks and he whines again, high and loud and Keith rolls his eyes.

“You want them that badly?” He sighs, shaking his head. “Fine.”

If anything else, Krolia will like them and probably laugh about this later. She’s always amused by the wolf’s antics and Keith’s never ending will to support them. Who can blame him though? He can’t say no to a face like that.

He eyes the hole and grips the curves of the rocks, the surface of them smooth and wet with unseen water dripping on them from somewhere unknown. Crawling forward with a strange shift of his knees and feet, Keith straightens a little to reach his hand through the hole.

His fingers brush wet dirt, staining them but as he watches, he can’t quite reach the flowers.

He sighs again. “Do you really need these?” He asks the wolf, who just whines again and paws his feet at the ground. He nods, once, and leans forward again, pushing more of his body through the hole.

His shoulder passes easily and it’s there that Keith realizes the flowers are much farther than he thought because his fingertips still aren’t reaching them and he’s stretching his arm out pretty far, almost straining it, and so he pops his head through, ducking to not slam it against the rocks.

Light peers in still from a crack above him as he guides the top part of his chest through. With most of him in here now, he stretches forward with a lip pressed groan, and finally he brushes fingers against them. The petals are soft and silky and dew runs over them too, but he still can’t pick them out from here.

He sighs, relaxing against the ground and rocks, chest heaving a little. Running his hand over his face, he accidentally gets some of the water on his chapped lips so he licks that away, surprised when a fruity taste greets him instead. The flowers must have a really strong scent, he thinks, to affect the liquid like that. He licks his lips again, curious, and realizes that this far into the hole, sniffing the air does in fact have a strong flora aroma to it.

These are probably the strongest flowers Keith’s ever smelt. Which isn’t saying much honestly as he can’t ever smell  _ any _ flowers.

It’s nice, he decides.

The wolf barks behind him and he rolls his eyes.

“Alright. I’m going.”

Shuffling forward, he pushes the rest of his body through, ready to be done with this and quickly. He shoves just a bit too hard though, a bit too far because as his hips settle against the hole in the rocks, his face gets shoved into the patch of flowers and he immediately sneezes up pollen and dew, the scent way too strong with it up this close. Dirt clings do his nose, making him sniff it in too.

Head fuzzy and vision hazy with the light and smells, he groans again and shifts his knees, dragging them through the dirt. He can feel the wolf lingering behind him on the other side of the wall, his furry legs brushing up against the back of Keith’s thighs. A paw accidentally steps on him and he chuckles fondly at how clumsy his friend is. He’s like a fumbling teenager honestly. Body too long and gangly for him to work with properly.

Gripping the stem of one of the flowers, he slides his thumb over the base of it. There’s weird, oddly rough little bristles on it that scratch against his skin and he runs his thumb across again just to feel it. The smell really is getting to him though, way too strong for his nose as it burns and makes his eyes water, so he rips one of the flowers out and starts to push back, eager to get out of this hole.

Except he doesn’t move.

Brows furrowed, he wiggles his waist, rolling his hips and pushes against his knees but his lower half stays rooted in the stone. Apparently, Keith isn’t as slim as he thought because while the slide into this hole had been easy enough, the slide out is proving anything but.

He feels the stone digging into him as he pushes back but it doesn’t relent, doesn’t give way as he starts to push a little harder. The wolf, confused, steps on his leg again and backs up, whining.

“Ugh,” he groans, annoyed and plopping his face into his palm, elbow propped against the soil. “I’m stuck.”

Because of course he is. Krolia always said he’s got himself in trouble over the wolf and it seems she is finally right. He just didn’t think it would be like this.

On the other side of the rock wall, he can feel the wolf around him. He, it seems, doesn’t quite know what to make of Keith and slowly approaches him again. He sniffs at his legs, his nose tickling Keith’s skin. He’s wearing just the under suit today and they have long since adjusted them to better suit the warm humidity of the space whale so the suit is now mostly just like cut off shorts and a tee. Bare legs dig into the dirt, the wet slide of the soil doing nothing to help Keith out, and Kosmo peeks his tongue out to lick the back of his knee, making him chuckle.

“Thanks buddy but that’s not gonna do anything.” He tells him as if the wolf will get it.

The wolf probably only understands that Keith is in this hole and apparently not coming out though. He probably doesn’t get that Keith simply  _ can’t _ .

Sighing, he props his other elbow out to rest his chin in his hands. Sweat is beginning to dot his forehead, making his hair stick to it, and he’s going to lose it if he’s stuck in this hole when a heat wave hits them. They’re due for one soon and he’d really rather not.

A drop of water falls and lands on his ass, making him flinch with how cold it is.

The wolf, oblivious, continues to poke and prod at him. He licks Keith’s thigh, dragging up some of the sweat but leaving a trail of hot saliva instead, and then he licks down his calves, nipping at his heel that has Keith kicking out, blind but annoyed.

“Hey!” He snaps. “Quit that!”

The wolf relents, straightening up as now Keith can feel him hovering around his ass. He’s sure he looks like a sight right now. Ass up in the air, knees spread wide to help him move, but unable to go anywhere so he’s just presenting himself to the wolf and anything else that could walk by.

God, he really hopes one of those huge strange creatures doesn’t decide to venture close. That would be terrible. Keith can’t even reach his damn blade, as it’s resting on the other side of him too, tossed in the grass by his knees. Open and defenseless like typical prey. He’s almost embarrassed.

Okay he’s extremely embarrassed.

The wolf licks his thigh again, right where his shorts end, and then pokes his ass with his nose, the jolt of the bump making Keith flinch. He doesn’t move or brush the wolf away though. This is normal and he does it all the time and it’s not annoying yet so he just waits as the wolf slides his nose around the plush curve of his cheeks, sniffing loud. 

It’s kind of weird but he’s found him sniffing him so many times now, waking up from naps or just zoning out while walking, that he’s used to it and not too bothered by the wolf’s presence there. If Krolia was here then sure he’d shove the wolf away but as it is, there’s no harm letting him explore the smells right now. He’ll get bored in a minute.

Except he doesn’t because after a minute of sniffing around Keith’s crack, he slides his nose lower and between his legs and then he has a snout pressed right along the line of his cunt.

It’s a surprise that has Keith gasping loudly. It’s a perfect fit, the wolf’s head fitting almost too well between his legs and against his crotch. Like he was meant to be there. The wolf isn’t deterred by him though and keeps sniffing, nose bumping against his lips and into his clit that has a different kind of gasp leaving him. He feels the little puffs of hot air against his lips, feels every twitch of the beast’s nose too. The wolf runs his tongue over his nose, licking it, and he feels the quick brush of it too.

“Hey.” He says again, though this time it’s noticeably weaker. The wolf has never done this to him before and he’s admittedly fumbling. No ones ever touched him there before either and Keith finds it an odd sensation . . . .

Dare he say good?

But it can’t be like that right now because this is a wolf and he’s stuck in a hole so he shifts his knees to get a better grip on his stance.

But, Keith is in fact stuck in said hole and the moving doesn’t do much other than bare his pussy even more, legs spread even wider, back arched just that bit lower, and so the wolf takes a step closer and presses his face even more against his heat.

The smell there has to be strong. It’s a hot day and he’s been sweating this whole time so he knows his pussy is wet and musky, and with the wolf prodding it like that really isn’t helping anything either.

Keith bites his lip and dips his head, forgetting the flowers are right there and so he just drops into them, getting a nose full of that strong flora scent again. He groans and his thighs twitch and the wolf takes that as a sign to lick a broad stripe against his pussy.

Keith jolts, groaning differently now, as the wolf does it again, apparently fascinated. He’s leaking through his shorts by now, both with sweat and slick, and so the wolf laps up the taste, what little bit of it he can, and sniffs loudly and heavily along his cunt, nose sliding over his pussy lips and bumping his hole harshly.

Knees twitching, he spreads them a little wider and the wolf takes a step back.

“Buddy,” he pants, sweat sliding down his cheek “what are you-“

Suddenly, teeth are nipping at his thigh. The wolf bites him gently, barely, and he yelps. Then the wolf gathers the edge of his shorts and starts tugging at them, jerking Keith’s lower half with it. The force alone is enough for his knees to slip in the wet soil and slide him closer, ass bouncing against the wolf’s face as he pulls.

Something has to give and it’s not Keith and it’s definitely not the wolf. His shorts slide, tugging roughly down his thighs and he yelps again, mouth dropping open in horror and inhaling a bunch of that scent. His head hurts even more now and he stays silent with shock as the wolf frees him of his shorts entirely, until they’re wrapped around his knees, legs now closed.

The wolf leans down and swipes Keith’s legs until he lifts them enough to pull the rest of the offending shorts off and into the dirt behind him. Keith can’t see where the wolf puts them but he can hear him digging so that’s fine.

Dirt slaps against his feet and he digs his toes into it. Little scratches from the wolf’s claws now line his legs and he spreads them, stretching them as a cramp forms. A blush is hot on his cheeks though because he’s wearing no underwear and he knows his pussy is just there, open to the world's viewing pleasure.

He feels so exposed.

While the wolf is finishing digging his shorts into a hole (oh god), Keith tries to wiggle out again. There’s a little more give this time, maybe helped by all his sweat (and isn’t that disgusting?) but not enough for him to get out. His waist remains locked inside the hole and he face plants down. Elbows propped still but face shoved into the flowers that started this whole mess, he breathes in more of the floral aroma and moans again.

The wolf returns seconds later, shoving his face back against Keith’s cunt but now, with nothing hindering his access, when he swipes his tongue along the lips, he gets a lot more slick and Keith feels it a lot stronger. Thighs twitching and spreading wider, Keith does nothing as the wolf laps at his pussy, roaming his tongue over his labia and poking his clit for a second before it’s shoving its way into his hole.

Part of him is horrified that he’s doing nothing, just letting this dog eat him out like this, but another part, a part that seems to get stronger with every lungfull he breathes in of the sweet air, likes it. It likes how the wolf’s tongue feels delving deep inside him, dragging slick out and pushing it back in, coating him in his own juices and the wolf’s saliva.

The wolf prods his tongue deeper and he pushes his ass back on instinct. He shouldn’t like this but the wolf is so good at it and his tongue is so long, reaching spots inside him Keith didn’t even know about. He doesn’t touch himself a lot, and when he does he focuses primarily on his clit for a fast and easy orgasm, but like this? This is good too.

The wolf continues to leisurely eat him out, like there’s no rush, like Krolia couldn’t come find them any minute now. But the thrill of discovery is almost exciting in it’s own way, like he wants more people to see him like this, pussy wet and open for anyone to use.

He arches his back a little more, digging his hips into the rocks to where it’s almost painful, so he can better offer up his cunt. The wolf rewards him vigorously.

When he’s thoroughly clean and the wolf is satisfied, he steps back. Keith can feel the cool breeze against his heated skin and it makes him grip the dirt, nails digging and sliding into too wet soil. He must look like even more of a mess on this end. Dirt is clinging to his skin everywhere, drying and staining it. He doesn’t care though, not when the wolf is crowding back up against him and he feels fur covering his lower half.

Claws dig into the supple skin of his hips, pain lighting up his side briefly from all the rubbing he had done against the rocks, and he feels the jump up.

Something wet brushes against the back of his thigh and then over his ass before it’s sliding down his taint and through his slick. It glances off his folds but keeps going, rubbing them over and over. It’s hot, making his body burn even more, and as he breathes more of the flower in, his skin seems to vibrate with energy. He has an itch that needs scratching but he can’t explain where or why.

Just when.

It has him retreating though, mind clearing up enough for him to realize this isn’t right.

“Wait-“ Keith’s heart stutters and he shifts his legs again, panic rising. “Don’t-“

The wolf finds his hole and pushes through, thrusting his dick all the way inside in one smooth slide.

Keith moans, loud, mouth stretched open widely. He doesn’t know if it’s the shock of the act or the sudden burst of pleasure and the idea shames him. He can’t possibly like this.

Except he does.

“Please,” he says, not knowing what for “you gotta stop. Don’t-“ but the wolf doesn’t stop, in fact he speeds up, Keith’s cunt squelching around the thick shaft. Slick makes the pushing work, pussy wetting his thighs too as the wolf pounds away blissfully unaware.

He starts picking up the pace immediately. The wolf doesn’t know any better and really, Keith doesn’t either, but his whole body shakes with the wolf’s thrusts. He feels his balls slapping against his ass, feels precum dripping down his leg and his own slick smoothing the glide of the wolf’s cock as it penetrates him.

The wolf’s cock takes up every inch of his pussy, pounding away until there’s more room, enough for him to fit snugly and tight, walls fluttering around him. Sucking him in like an eager whore. It’s a full fit, Keith’s pussy way too tight for something this big, this fast, but it feels good and he shoves his hips back, wanting more.

His thoughts are clouded, red and hazy with sensation and his nose burns with the flora scent of the flowers in his face, but he doesn’t care, not with how good the wolf is pounding into him.

He mounted him so easily, so naturally, and Keith’s cunt is taking him just as well, like it was always meant to.

The wolf touches all those spots, flaring them up and making Keith’s nerves stand. He’s not sure if it’s the depravity of the situation or that he’s in a hole, but everything feels so much sharper. Everywhere the wolf touches him burns, brighter than his own hands ever have, and his pussy squeezes around that thick shaft on reflex.

The wolf pants loudly as Keith milks him, cunt tightening and releasing him only for a few seconds at a time. He can’t explain it, can’t understand why this feels so fucking good, but his thoughts are slow like molasses and he doesn’t want to give words to this feeling.

It feels good and right now that’s enough for him. It’s the only thing that matters.

As the wolf continues to pound into him, the base of his knot slamming against Keith’s pussy lips, his hips slide a little. There’s not enough give to escape the hole but there’s enough to spread his legs just a little bit wider, giving the wolf more access to stuff his womb full.

He shifts his elbows in the soft dirt beneath him, taking a large gasp full of the flora as he does. His vision dances pink, red, hot. Using the weight of his upper body, Keith pushes back harder, catching the wolf by surprise. 

Teeth nip his skin, back smarting, and he wonders how many bite marks he’ll have by the end of this. Will they mar his skin for days? Will he think of the wolf, think of their coupling, every time he touches them? Will Krolia see them?

He keeps going. Cock sliding through wet folds, a steady stream of precum slides into him with it. Everything is so slick, so wet back there, and he feels like he’s gaping. The wolf is just so big and despite the thrusts being smooth and painless, he still can’t believe he’s taking him so well.

It should hurt, blood should be on the tip of his tongue, but instead he tastes satisfaction and the soft petals.

Clenching once more around his shaft, the wolf shoves his knot through, making the space even smaller, even tighter. Keith’s groans with it, fisting his own hair and tugging as he squirts around that cock. The knot doesn’t lock yet, keeps popping through his pussy as the wolf drives it back, pulling Keith’s cum out with every playful toy of him and shoving it right back into him as he leaks out more. The gushing of slick echoes each slide and he clenches his cunt again, eager to have it stay.

He needs this, he realizes. Nothing will ever feel as good as the wolf. This is the only knot for him, the only one his pussy has accepted. Will accept.

That thought, coupled with the knot plugging his hole closed finally, sends him over the edge again and he cums as the wolf continues to fuck him. Hips twitching and legs shifting with every thrust, his release covers the both of them. The wolf’s front is stained with him, Keith can feel the wetness against his ass, and his own cum starts to pour into his cunt, filling his womb.

The wolf shoves the knot all the way in, coming with a low whine that has Keith squeezing his cunt for a final time. He milks the wolf through it, not wanting to waste a single drop as each falls into his hole.

His hips shift in sharp little jerks that have his ass moving back, feeling every bit of the wolf’s rear pressed flush against him. The wolf’s balls slap his cheeks, smarting the skin red and raw, with every bounce and he moans loudly, still cumming around him. Cum continues to be pumped into him and he thinks briefly that he could do this all day, just constantly plugged up like a breeding stock, the wolf’s personal whore and cum dump.

It’s a way to go and his brain and pussy both like the idea as he comes another time, small and pathetic but enough for the wolf to respond in kind. Cum slides out past the knot, drooling over his taint and dripping no doubt onto the rocks he can’t see.

He pants, the sound loud in the enclosed hole, and it bounces back to his own ears, making him hotter. His cunt flutters, squeezing again like it can’t help it. Another stream of cum is pushed into him.

But the wolf isn’t done from there. 

When the knot relaxes and cum starts pouring out around it, sliding down his cheeks and the back of his thighs, the wolf drags his cock out through and shifts his stance. Keith feels the hot weight of his dick above his back, cum dripping onto his heated skin. He drags his dick through the wetness, like he’s playing with it or just dizzy with pleasure, high on sex. He thinks the wolf is just pausing, catching his breath, but then he feels a hot stream of liquid falling on him.

It pours over him in a rush, running down the plane of his back, down his sides. Unlike the rest of him, it fits through the cracks in the hole and soaks his hair. It’s warm and thin and it takes him a minute but once the smell hits his nose, it’s unmistakable.

The wolf is pissing on him.

And not just on him either because before Keith can say anything, the wolf is guiding himself back to his hole, where he plugs himself in and the last warm bit of his stream fills his pussy. A mix of cum and piss slides out of his messy hole and Keith’s legs shake at the thought.

It’s a warm press, his hole not knowing how to hold it, especially this much. He can feel it falling down his legs, his knees slipping in it as he shifts and spreads his thighs as wide as they go. The wolf pulls out, a few drops making the last cut in his pussy, before realising another, smaller stream that hits him dead on. His cunt is open wide though and it drenches his pussy lips and bounces back out of him, nowhere to go but out.

When the wolf is done, he steps back and Keith can no longer feel him against him. He can’t even hear the wolf, only his own labored breathing.

So he sits there, like he has for the past hour or so, in a pool of the wolf’s piss and cum, a total mess of both. His pussy is still bare and gaping and he wonders again if anything else is around to see him like this.

His vision blurs red, nose full of flowers, and for a second, he really hopes so. He feels hot, so hot, and as he waits it seems to build. His cunt clenches, eager for more, to be filled again. He can’t just be left like this. 

He wants more of them to come, more to fill his slutty pussy. He’s too hot and he can’t take it but Keith knows if more came, if more creatures saw him like this, they would help him out and extinguish the fire burning inside him.

When more time passes by, it becomes clear the wolf has left him. The cum inside him is beginning to cool and harden and he shifts uncomfortably, the smell of piss beginning to overtake the floral aroma in the enclosed hole. He moves his knees around, slipping them in the mud, making it worse, and sighs.

But then he feels it, a tentative tongue prodding at his cunt before it retreats. He holds his breath, releasing it when not even a few seconds later the tongue returns and dives deeper.

It’s drastically different from the wolf’s, slimier and thicker, not as long, but it’ll do.

He spreads his legs again, breathing in more of the plant, and begs as the rocks hold him still for the creature fucking into him.

Yes, this is exactly what he needs.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Can one ever have too much breeding kink?? Not a lot here but I'm still here for it.  
> I'm working on a new fic already but if there's anything you guys want to see, drop a comment. I'm feeling very inspired lately.
> 
> Other Works By Me:  
> [What I Need](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251904)  
> [Into the Flood, It Goes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126311)  
> [Let Me Show You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275801/chapters/55741366)


End file.
